


Answer to a Prayer

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: I would have to make a choice.Maybe...
Relationships: Aaron Davis/Christian Markelli
Kudos: 9





	Answer to a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt chart I signed up for a long time ago. All double drabbles (200 words)  
> This prompt was: Measure.

I couldn't pray for a long time after Christian and I got together. I felt like God wouldn't want to hear from me any more; that he was too mad, too disgusted, that I'd let him down. The God I'd been taught about wouldn't approve of my new life.

I would have to make a choice.

And then one day I realised that I didn't need to choose. I realised that the true connection I'd had with my own faith, the one I now missed, had been a private thing; nothing to do with other people, or rules that told me how to live, how to be happy.

And, in time, I came to know that my love for Chris was really the answer to a prayer - it was a gift - and I realised that my faith and my relationship could co-exist. Both could make me happy at the same time. I didn't have to measure one against the other; they were intertwined.

Maybe one day I'll find out that I'm wrong, but as I lie in my lover's arms and watch the sunrise bring with it the miracle of another new day, I can honestly say I doubt it.


End file.
